The Love of a Butler
by EspoirDio
Summary: Niles and C.C. have finally found the courage to express their feelings. When B.B. finds out about this, will she destroy everything? Niles/CC of course, we all know that I'll be killed if they don't end up together ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,Hello!:) Yes, I am indeed at it again. lol Ever since I finished "Separated"I've been dying to write another Niles/CC chapter fic and well, here we are!;) I've had various scenarios in my head but none of them really satisfied me...so I decided to go with the one I had the most ideas for, and this one...well,lets just say I know at least vaguely where I'm going!;) It's loosely set during Season 4... the scene that you'll read might remind you a bit of "The nose knows" which is what inspired me...In this story Niles and C.C. have finally found the courage to express their love for each other, but then C.C.'s mother finds out and is determined to destroy it all. I hope you'll enjoy it!:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from "The Nanny", if I did there'd be much more Niles/CC stuff... hell, if I owned Niles...well, we all know where this is going*coughs***

**The Love of a Butler**

_Chapter 1:_

C.C. Babcock had fallen in love,completely and irrevocably. It had gradually happened and over the span of 20 years but now the moment had come to face the truth: she had fallen ,head over heels, with the Sheffields' butler.

* * *

He had escorted her to another formal banquet,looking as handsome as ever. But the mood had been different from the very moment he had picked her up. It was almost as if both of them knew that the time had come... He had still teased her, but more tenderly somehow,knowing that she needed some familiarity instead of directly taking the plunge. And still... he had been more honest with her, complimenting her constantly and never once leaving her side.

She hadn't been surprised to find that the limo stopped at the Sheffield residence instead of her penthouse, and had answered his silent question with a nod. She had entered the house first and once he had closed the door behind them, the air seemed to be thick with tension.

"I couldn't let you go just yet." he admitted quietly,seeking out her eyes.

She turned around, a soft smile gracing her features.

"I'm glad." she whispered.

He approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders,as if wanting to help her out of her coat. But he changed his mind the last minute and instead cupped her face. She closed her eyes upon his touch and listened to the beating of her heart when he said:

"You are so very beautiful,Miss Babcock."

She was half expecting him to kiss her but when nothing happened,she opened her eyes again in confusion. His clear blue ones were intently watching her and she realised suddenly why he hadn't kissed her. He was waiting for a sign...for her to signal him that this wasn't a prank, that this was what she wanted. Little did he know that this was the very thing she was struggling with. If he only kissed her it would all be so easy, she would simply have to give in to the trembling that befell her body whenever he was near. But instead he was asking her to trust him, to show vulnerability first.

"Dance with me." she pleaded, trying to buy herself some time.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she was done running away from her feelings,all she needed was a moment to collect her courage to remind herself that this was a risk worth taking. He had walked across the living room to switch on the stereo, while she quickly slipped out of her coat and hung it away,before joining him. His right arm wrapped around her body,the palm of his hand resting in the small of her back and guiding them across the floor. His left hand moved to hold her right, but it was her who ensured that their fingers were entwined.

"What's the matter,witch,why so quiet?" he teased her gently,pulling her closer.

And there they were,all the reasons why she loved him: his humour,his warmth, his comforting embrace. She let go of his hand and instead wrapped her arms around his neck,leaning her forehead against his.

"Just thinking about how it is possible that this old maid can melt the ice queen."

He chuckled softly, and his breath which tickled her skin was enough to strengthen her resolve. She kissed him softly, tentatively, asking him to go slow with her,to understand how new all of this was to her,and that he needed to be patient. But she didn't need to hear him say it, she already knew that he understood. He returned the kiss in the same gentle way, carefully nipping on her bottom lip.

The peace was shattered when the muffled sound of a phone rang through the air.

"Don't answer it." he whispered against her lips and she was only too eager to comply.

But after a while her phone was still ringing and she reluctantly moved out of his arms. Walking over to where she had hung up her coat, she pulled the phone out of her pocket and flicked it open.

"Yes?" her voice was tense,signalling that the interruption wasn't welcome.

"C.C., this is your mother!" the sharp voice at the other end of the line said.

"Is it already time for the yearly telephone call, mother?" C.C. snapped back.

She glanced up to see that Niles was watching her, his blue eyes filled with concern and it instantly warmed her heart.

"C.C., the Sherbrooks just called to say they saw you at a celebratory banquet. Please tell me that it isn't true, you weren't escorted by the butler?"

C.C. closed her eyes,blinking away the tears. She knew that this was dangerous territory and the less she said the better.

"Leave him out of this." she whispered, but even as the words left her lips she knew she had given herself away.

"I will arrive at your house 8 am sharp tomorrow morning! It looks like my absence has softened you."

"But-"

"Chastity Claire Babcock, this behaviour is unacceptable. Babcocks and servants don't mix." and with that the line went dead.

She closed her phone and let her head hang in defeat, tears dripping from her chin. She had only just found Niles, and now her mother would take him away from her, take away the only thing she loved until she was ,once again, the bitter,lonely shell of a woman.

"What's wrong?" his voice was gentle and full of worry.

She looked up again to find that he was standing right in front of her. He didn't deserve this, all the heartache that was sure to come, she had never meant to break him. She tenderly cupped his face with her hands and captured his lips one last time,whispering: "I have to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!Yeah...chapter 2 is up...already. I didn't get a lot of reviews but decided to go ahead nonetheless because some of you added this to their alert list thingy. Tell me please what you think, and if you think it sucks then please tell me why,so I can try and improve it. Thanks!:)**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...only borrowing them.  
**

_Chapter 2:_

Sleep didn't come easy to her that night. Even though she was lying in bed she was simply not capable of relaxing...instead her mind kept wandering back to Niles. Why had she left him like this?Well, it had clearly been due to the panic the sudden situation had induced but still...she should've explained more. And what would she tell B.B. once she arrived in the morning? She had already blown her chances when she had tried to protect him. As much as she hated to admit her, her mother knew her well...at least well enough to notice when she cared more about a man than simply in a platonic way. Thinking about the feelings Niles evoked in her only served to make her realise how very unlike a Babcock she was behaving...Her mother was right, he had softened her...but she failed to see what was so bad about that.

* * *

Niles himself wasn't better off...he had spent the entire night tossing and turning and wondering about C.C.'s strange behaviour. He knew about her mother, of course, and how proud she was of the Babcock family name and everything this entailed...but none of it explained C.C.'s sudden departure and that was why he found himself in front of her door early in the morning.

C.C.. was already awake and just getting dressed when she heard a soft knock. Cursing under her breath and thinking that not even her mother could be that punctual, she wrapped her bathrobe around herself and went to open the door.

He had been wanting to ask her what was going on, if she suddenly regretted the events of the previous night. But when he saw her standing there in her bathrobe, he simply pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She responded in the same frantic way, pulling him inside the apartment and running her hands through his dirty blonde hair, clinging onto him as if she would drown otherwise. When they finally moved apart he muttered:

"You certainly don't seem to regret anything."

This statement seemed to bring her back to reality and,risking a quick glance at her watch, her eyes widened.

"Mother will be here any minute, you have to go!"and she went to push him back.

He simply wrapped his hands around her wrists and forced her to look him in the eye.

"C.C., I know you and your mother aren't on good terms, but where's my role in all of this?"

"You're a domestic." she whispered,the hurt in his eyes nearly breaking her heart.

"Do you see me that way?" he asked, just as quietly.

"It is who you are,Niles, but you're still the same,wonderful man."

He looked at her closely, realising that it was her way of telling him she loved him.

"But I've grown up with the sentence "Babcocks and servants do not mix"...someone told my mother last night that we were seen together...and when I told her to keep you out of this she instantly knew about my...feelings. She won't let me be with you, Niles, that's why you have to go. She will try and break you, because she knows that that's the only way to get to me."

"C.C., I can't believe I'm hearing this. You are the toughest woman I know, the one who can make grown men cry. I can't bear to see you so defeated. She's your mother, yes, but we are both adults...and as long as you want me,as I want you, there is nothing she can do."

She sighed and sought refuge in his arms, in the safety they provided, and the fantasy he was building. Without her high heels she was just a little bit smaller than him, enough so that he could plant a kiss on her hair.

"You may be a domestic, Butler Boy, but you are my domestic." she whispered and her heart skipped a beat when she heard him chuckle.

"That's the C.C. I know."

But the calm was soon shattered when a demanding knock sounded. Taking a deep breath,she pried herself out of his arms and went to open it. B.B. Babcock looked incredibly like her daughter, the same blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, but her entire appearance was sharper, more bitter somehow. She opened her mouth but then caught sight of Niles. And instantly her eyes moved from his dishevelled hair to C.C. in her bathrobe.

"How dare you greet me like this?" she spat "I hope you two haven't..." she stopped,too disgusted to finish the sentence.

"No, we haven't...not _yet_." C.C. replied with a tone that suggested she was willing to change that immediately.

"Chastity Claire, don't you dare take that tone with me!It's vulgar and beneath you...it shows that this working class...person...has already rubbed off on you."

"You're wrong. Niles is too much of a gentleman to even suggest something like this." C.C. said crossing her arms and walking over to where Niles stood.

Instantly B.B. locked eyes with him and began addressing him directly.

"You are a servant, I can't blame you for wanting something that is out of your league. But you would do well remembering your place...and you would too,C.C. The man scrubs toilets for a living, for heaven's sake!"

C.C. closed her eyes,blinking away the tears. She wanted to shout that she didn't care, that Niles was a warm and giving human being,that it wasn't his fault that he was stuck in this station in life and that he had been there more often for the Sheffield children than their own father. But she couldn't...because the coldness in her mother's eyes made her feel sick with fear. Niles protectively wrapped his arms around her and, resting his head on her should whispered:

"She can't break me. But you need to fight back."

Giving her all the encouragement she had needed she then said: "I don't care,mother. He makes me laugh and he makes me feel alive. He earns money, and unless it is in an illegal way, I don't care how. I'm lucky to have him!"

Her mother visibly shuddered and then said "This is worse than I thought. I think you should go home now,servant, I'd like a word in private with my daughter."

Niles didn't move an inch but eventually C.C. turned around,her eyes pleading.

"You know where I am." he said quietly and she nodded,walking him to the door.

She was just about to close it when he kissed her softly, whispering "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys, I don't know if any of you still remember this story, but I have finally written chapter 3. (I had a sudden idea!lol) But I'm also working on the first chapter for my new project, which I will hopefully post tomorrow!;) Just to warn you, this chapter is very much "M" rated!Please read&review coz I'm dying here without reviews...or a project, hence why I'm writing again! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a naughty mind!;) **

**Chapter 3:**

The minute Niles had gone; leaving her alone with her mother, C.C. had felt overcome by fear and worry. His confession of love still lingered with her though and was the only reminder that the impending fight was a risk worth taking.

"Chastity, how could you allow this to happen?" her mother was the first one to speak.

C.C. racked her brain, trying to come up with an answer that might satisfy her mother, though inwardly knowing that this was quite impossible.

"We just fell in love." she stated simply.

"That's ridiculous, Chastity and you know it! He's a butler."

"I know." C.C snapped.

"Are you certain? Because all I can see is an irresponsible woman getting carried away by some foolish emotions."

"Niles is a wonderful man, he's warm and loyal and he makes me laugh." she stopped abruptly; not willing to share with her mother how protected she felt whenever he was near.

"That may be as it is, but you are overlooking the very obvious problems. He has no money, you will always be the one paying for things. Do you want that, really? Isn't the man supposed to be the one who cares for you?"

"Niles cares and if I was broke he'd still care." C.C. persisted stubbornly.

"You can't be sure! It wouldn't be the first case of a butler seducing a socialite to get her money."

C.C. just glared at her mother, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Or maybe he just wants to brag to his friends that he got a rich woman. Just wait until you've had sex, he might dump you straight away, a quick roll in the hay being all he needed."

"You will leave my apartment now!" C.C. finally yelled, not willing to take this for another second.

"Mind your tone, young lady!" B.B. threatened, her finger pointing at her accusingly.

"No, _mother_, I will not mind my tone, I've done that far too long! All my life I had to play by your rules but you know what this has brought me? Nothing! Only loneliness, but you'd know all about that, seeing as you're all alone yourself. Now Niles loves me and I don't care if he's a butler, I've let it stand in my way for far too long… now leave, before I forget myself!"

"Chastity Claire, you no longer deserve to call yourself a Babcock." Her mother said coldly.

"Good, because if everything goes well I will soon be a Brightmore." C.C. replied, seemingly unfazed.

Her mother let out a cold, shrill laugh. "You might say that now, but just you wait! Soon you will come crawling back, crying that you'd found him in bed with another woman…or tell me that all he wanted was your money. And if it isn't any of those, you might very well discover that you two aren't matched intellectually and that you can't take him anywhere within your social circle."

"Out, now!" C.C. screamed, pushing her mother out of the door and slamming it shut in her face.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to regain her composure. Her hands were shaking so badly that she spilled the Scotch she was pouring herself. Even after the bitter liquid burnt her throat, the feeling of dread still lingered in her stomach. Breaking with her mother may well turn out to be the worst step she had ever taken. She finally slumped down on the couch and massaged her neck. Her childhood certainly hadn't been a happy one, with her father always away on business and her mother as cold and unreachable as she was now. So young C.C. had tried to find other ways of receiving love and it turned out that her mother was especially proud when she behaved like a proper Babcock would. C.C. had told herself never to question her mother's lessons and had blindly followed her rules. Status was of the greatest importance, appearances soon followed and weakness was a sin never to be committed. And as hard as she tried, even as an adult she still craved her mother's love and so a part of her couldn't help but wonder if she had been right. Maybe Niles and she were much too different…maybe they were bound to fail. Sighing she picked up the phone, wanting to call her sister for some kind of support.

"D.D.? This is C.C.!" she said, when the young woman's chipper voice answered.

"You've got some nerve, Chastity." The happy voice instantly turned cold.

"What do you mean?" C.C. asked, a feeling of dread settling over her.

"Mother just called, told me you threw her out and all because of a butler? We're very disappointed."

"You're disappointed? D.D., I love that man, and you're my family, shouldn't you be happy?"

"You know the rules, Chastity." Her sister snidely commented "And you better take good care of that man of yours, wouldn't want you to lose him."

As the line went dead C.C. tried to suppress the urge to vomit. Her mother was clearly up to something and now that the entirely Babcock family was uniting against her, she didn't know if Niles and her stood a chance.

* * *

The phone rang several times that day but C.C. stubbornly ignored it. She knew that it had to be Niles and wasn't ready yet for his kind words, instead she chose to try and distance herself from him. Maybe she would be able to protect him if she avoided him, then some members of her family would surely discover that she was obeying the rules again and they'd refrain from hurting him. But as she drew the drapes shut to have an early night, she couldn't shake the feeling that it would harm Niles more, would she leave him now. Tired though she was, she didn't manage to fall asleep and when she stole a glance at her clock and realized that it was past midnight and she was missing him still, she decided to give up. She might not be a proper Babcock anymore and God knows too dependent on that man, but she had to see him now before her loneliness and worry drove her to insanity. Her longing was so strong and her impulse so sudden, that she picked the next best outfit from the wardrobe and messily tied up her hair, before she hurried out of her building to hail a cab. Had her family seen her then, they'd have had even more reason to disown her: her dress, tights and shoes didn't match and she was off to seek refuge in the arms of a butler. She wordlessly thanked the taxi driver when they pulled up in front of the Sheffield residence and then slipped out of the parked vehicle. She wove her way through boxes and bins that lined the Sheffield's backyard, before she reached the servant entrance. Extracting her keys from her purse she unlocked the door and stepped inside. The kitchen lay dark and deserted and she slipped out of her shoes, afraid to make any noise. Securely locking the door behind her again, she made her way up the backstairs and to the second floor, where Niles' room was.

He was awoken by a continuous knock on his door. At first he thought he had dreamed it, but when it occurred again and again, he finally climbed out of bed, muttering a curse. Upon opening the door he was ready to snap at whomever it was who had the nerve to wake him, but when he saw C.C. in front of him, looking severely shaken and utterly forlorn, the sentence got stuck in his throat. Instead he stepped aside and allowed her to enter his room. With the door locked again and their safety assured, C.C. dropped her shoes and her purse and turned to Niles who was with her in an instant, holding her tight. She didn't cry now that he was here, it would've been against her vow not to cry in front of other people and also, because she felt simply exhausted by now. The feel of his naked torso against her and the comforting scent of his body was enough to soothe her. Stepping away from her to look in her eyes that were brimming over with confusion and fear, he knew he had to resort to other means to make her feel like herself again. He raised her right hand to his lips and placed a kiss onto her palm. Letting go of it again, he rounded her and began to slowly slide down her zipper, exploring every inch of skin that was revealed, with his lips. He felt the goose bumps spreading across her skin and smiled to himself, carefully pulling the pin out of her hair, before lifting the golden strands up to kiss her neck. She gave a quiet moan of satisfaction that had the same effect on his arousal, as her sultry laugh normally had.

"Mmh, C.C." he whispered, letting his warm breath wash over her skin, while his hands pushed the fabric of the dress over her shoulders.

As he tucked the dress lower and lower, his hands wandered over her delicate skin. C.C. didn't even notice that her dress was now pooled around her ankles, so relaxing did she find his gentle seduction. His lips caressed her shoulder blades, while his arms were wrapped around her body, his hands massaging her breasts. As he trailed kisses down her spine, his hands went further south as well and came to rest on her stomach. He knew that she wasn't suffering from any physical pain and yet he was determined to pay all the attention she deserved, hoping that it was enough to make her aches disappear temporarily.

"You're so very beautiful." he said quietly, hooking his fingers in the stocking that covered her right leg and drew it down excruciatingly slowly.

His lips feathered over her thighs, before they rested in the hollow of her knee. C.C. let out a deep sigh when she felt him nipping at her skin. He then proceeded to do the same with her other leg, before helping to step out of her dress and out of the stockings. She looked down at him, kneeling in front of her, an adoring smile lighting up his face. And then without warning, he carefully spread her legs and placed a kiss on her throbbing core.

"Oh God, Niles…" she moaned, as his warm hands traced the curves of her body, while his lips were nipping on her swollen clit through her panties.

When his tongue darted out to lick as much of her wet quim as he could reach, she steadied herself on his shoulders. Her nails were digging into his skin and she threw her head back and arched her back, trying to offer even more of herself to him.

"I love you." he whispered huskily, rising to his feet and guiding her to his bed.

He hurriedly disposed of his pajama bottoms and briefs, before climbing into bed to hover above her. The mere image of her lying on his bed, her golden hair sprawled over his pillow, combined with her now completely naked form, made him even harder. Simultaneously he lowered himself into her, as she threw her arms around his neck, grinding her body against his. Their love- making was slow and intense, enjoying every moment of the delicious fraction before they headed for a mind numbing crescendo. Afterwards he remained within her, while she hungrily found his lips.

"I love you so much." she whispered, and finally the first tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

He gently rolled off her and reached for a blanket with which he covered their naked bodies. Then he wiped her tears away and drew her against his chest.

"They won't take me away, I promise." he whispered, placing a kiss on the crown of her head, while his right arm snaked protectively around her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Thanks to those of you who are still reading this and special thanks to those who are reviewing as well!;) Without further ado, I give you chapter 4...yeah,I'm not happy with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4:**

When she awoke it took her a while to remember the events of the previous day. It was all too easy to forget, when she was lying in Niles' bed, enveloped by his scent and basking in the afterglow of their love-making. She felt secure and content and it was with great reluctance that she forced herself to open her eyes and glance at the clock. It was six in the morning and she was almost certain that Niles had to get up soon to prepare breakfast for the family, yet she felt no desire to wake him. Instead she turned back around and watched his sleeping form. She mused that he looked as relaxed as she had never seen him and it filled her with pride, knowing that she was responsible for it. Carefully she reached out to follow the sinews of his naked chest with her fingertips. He sighed in response and a small smile crept over his face. Unable to help herself she smiled as well and leaned closer to place a kiss in the corner of his mouth.

"Now that's a waking call I could get used to," he mumbled sleepily.

After his heavy lids had fluttered open, he found the blonde hovering above him, her blue eyes showing the sparkle again he so loved.

"Don't count on it, Butler Boy." she replied, grinning at him.

"Such cheek and I thought you were a woman of class." he rumbled, his baritone still raspy in the morning "Yet I didn't hear you complain last night."

She playfully glared at him and giggled when he suddenly flipped her over and came to lie on top of her.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners." he whispered, lowering his lips to her throat and all the way down to the hollow of her neck.

"Niles, I have to get up now," she tried, but made no attempt to push him off "I have to go back to my place and change."

Placing one last kiss above her belly button he finally pulled away.

"Damn you, Babcock, and your logical thinking." he teased but instantly felt bad when she looked scared again.

She lowered her eyes, before wrapping a sheet around her body and climbing off the bed.

"I've already seen everything." Niles commented, letting his eyes room appreciatively over her body nonetheless.

"Yes, but still," she evaded shyly, turning her back on him "you practically seduced me last night, otherwise I wouldn't have-"

Her breath hitched when she felt his strong arms wrapping around her.

"You do know how beautiful you are, don't you?" he whispered into her ear.

She bit her lip, not willing to cover the topic of her insecurities so early on.

"Well, you made me feel very beautiful last night." she replied, turning around in his arms to peck his lips.

"Then why so shy?" he probed, running his thumb over her back.

"I'm not shy at all," she suddenly whispered seductively, pressing her breasts provocatively against his naked torso "but you should consider yourself lucky for last night. It might not always be so easy."

"Is this a challenge, Babs?" he whispered, rubbing his body against hers.

"Maybe," she teased, feeling heat pooling at her centre again "but don't get your feather duster too excited yet."

He was just about to respond in the same fashion, when a sudden knock on the door shattered the moment.

"NYULES!" the unmistakable nasal tones broke through the hard wood of the door and both occupants visibly flinched.

"Yes, Miss Fine?" Niles asked, unable to ban the hint of annoyance from his voice.

"Mr. Sheffield wants his breakfast earlier, some sort of unexpected visitor's coming, he said."

"Yes, alright, I'll be down in a minute." he replied, gasping loudly when he felt C.C.'s hands on his arousal.

"Are ya alright?" Fran asked, pressing her ear to the door.

"Yes, I just hit my toe at the bed." he improvised, firmly removing C.C.'s hands. Upon seeing her confused look, he whispered: "Don't start something you can't finish."

"How about we finish it later tonight, at my place?" she asked, kissing his lips tenderly.

"Of course, Miss Babcock, I'll be ready to serve." he said with a mock bow.

When they finally broke apart, C.C. hurried about, trying to find her clothes. Once she was half decent, she gestured to Niles who stood waiting for her, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Take the backstairs, Maxwell won't be in the kitchen and Fran's too busy getting ready." he explained, slowly opening the door for her.

"And Bell Boy, you'd better wear your uniform tonight." she whispered, kissing him one last time before disappearing down the corridor.

He looked after her retreating form and grinned happily, before he remembered his job and slipped into the bathroom across the hallway.

* * *

When he stumbled into the dining room half an hour later, carrying trays of breakfast, Maxwell was already occupying his usual seat at the table and eyeing him with a dark look.

"How come my butler only just got out of bed when I am already awake and waiting for him?"

"Technically I'm not late, Sir." Niles tried but instantly regretted his bold approach.

"Don't worry, Maxwell darling," a cold voice said, that immediately made Niles' blood turn cold "good help is so hard to find these days."

Only B.B. Babcock would be proud to use such a clichéd sentence. Reluctantly he remembered his training and rounded the table to pull out a chair for her.

"I will be needing breakfast, too, servant." she said without a word of thanks and he disappeared into the kitchen in fear of losing his temper.

He had no idea why B.B. had suddenly appeared again in his life, the only possible explanation being that she wanted to up the pressure on him and C.C. As his thoughts drifted towards the woman he loved, he jumped into action, realizing that he should probably give her some advanced warning. Picking up the telephone he waited impatiently as the dull beep of the phone repeatedly sounded in his ears.

"Come on, answer the phone, Babcock." he muttered through gritted teeth and sighed in exasperation when the answering machine started.

"Why are ya calling Miss Babcock, Nyules?" Fran asked who had silently snuck up on him via the backstairs.

"I-I," he stammered, trying to think quickly "Miss Babcock isn't exactly on good terms with her mother so I'd thought I'd warn her."

"Why? Wouldn't Miss Babcock know that her mother's in town?" Fran asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, I was just assuming," he mumbled, reaching out to grab the teapot "and I really have to get in there again."

"Not so fast, mistah," Fran shouted, grasping hold of his jacket so that he couldn't escape "whateva ya trying to hide wouldn't have anything to do with the woman that was with ya this morning, and I'm guessing, all night?"

Though Niles vigorously shook his head, he couldn't stop the blush that was creeping up his neck.

"A woman, Miss Fine? You know very well that my love life is as bad as…well, Babcock's is." he said, trying to appear nonplussed.

But despite his best efforts Fran's eyes suddenly widened and a big grin stole over her features.

"Well, maybe if you and Miss Babcock were both so sick of being single, you…teamed up, if ya know what I mean." And she nudged him in the ribs.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Fine." he said, succeeding in looking innocent, before tearing himself away from the brunette and heading back into the lion's den.

"Niles, would you know where my daughter is?" was the first thing B.B. said to him.

"Why would I know?" he tried, knowing that his number was up.

"Well, after all, you and my daughter certainly seemed close."

Maxwell looked up in surprise and shot Niles a look that meant he requested an explanation.

"You see, Sir, Miss Babcock asked me to drive her home the other day and Mrs. Babcock happened to be there too." he improvised, determined to keep trying.

Luckily B.B. couldn't answer because Fran chose that precise moment to make her grand entrance. Niles breathed a sigh of relief and retreated into the kitchen once more. Unfortunately for him someone else had followed behind.

"So neither Maxwell nor this so-called nanny know about you and C.C.?" B.B. Babcock asked and approached him.

He chose to ignore her and instead buttered some more toasts.

"Strange, you're a servant, shouldn't you be bragging about your affair with a socialite?"

"It's not an affair," Niles answered curtly, keeping his eyes on the task at hand "and C.C. and I will announce it when we're ready."

"For a lowly servant you are quite strong built." she suddenly said, running her manicured fingers over his back and down his arms.

Niles stiffened immediately, repulsed by her touch and yet unable to push her away in fear of the consequences that might ensue.

"You could get a lot of women; I might be able to help you even. I know certain females who'd greatly appreciate your…services." she whispered, lowering her hands towards his ass.

At this Niles finally whirled around and caught her in mid-action.

"Your morals are appalling, Ma'am," he hissed "and if you will excuse me now, I have duties to attend to."

He spent the following hours in a rather foul mood, angered by B.B. Babcock's scheme and his inability to do something about it. But there was something else that was playing on his mind. After he had snatched B.B.'s hands away, there had been such a look in her eyes, hurt almost, before it had been replaced by the cold demeanor she normally wore. And for some inexplicable reason he couldn't stop thinking about it. It wasn't that he suddenly felt compassionate towards the woman who was determined to ruin his and C.C.'s life, but maybe it would prove to be the key that would help them out in the end.

His mood perked up slightly in the mid-afternoon when he was walking past the toilet and the door was opened to reveal his favourite blue-eyed blonde.

"Why, if it isn't Dust Buster, on his way to his favourite hobby." she quipped loudly, before pulling him inside the small space and closing the door behind him.

"First you insult me, then you kiss me," he mumbled against her lips "I could get used to that."

"My mother is here." she offered breathlessly as an explanation for her behavior.

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed." he replied sarcastically.

"You could've let me know, by the way." she scolded gently, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I did, only because you're too deaf to answer your telephone!" he shot back, a frown clearly appearing on his face.

"Ah, I hate you." she whispered, finding his lips again.

"I hate you more." he replied, pulling her closer.

Their kiss was just becoming more heated, when someone knocked sharply on the door.

"Chastity Claire, are you in there?"

C.C. groaned and for the first time Niles' didn't find it a turn-on.

"Yes, mother." she replied coolly.

"Then will you come out? You do have work to do."

"I'm aware of that, mother, now will you leave me alone?"

"No, I will not move until you've come out of there."

C.C. sighed loudly again and looked at Niles who only rolled his eyes.

"Nothing we can do." he whispered, leaning forward to nip on her earlobe one last time.

She closed her eyes, wishing, not for the first time, that her mother would simply disappear. She smiled at him, tenderly cupped his face and then straightening her clothes she marched out of the toilet, head held high.

"I knew it," her mother exclaimed triumphantly "have you got no shame?"

Her cold grey eyes flickered towards the butler who had just elicited a snort.

"I'll see you tonight at 8." C.C. said on purpose, winking at him.

He still heard B.B.'s "Chastity Claire!" as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

When 7.30 finally came around, Niles hurried into his room, drying his hair with a towel. He was just about to pick out an outfit when he remembered C.C.'s request. Whistling to himself he quickly changed into one of his regular butler attires, before heading out of the house. During the elevator ride up to C.C.'s apartment, he checked his reflection in the mirror and mentally congratulated himself on the idea of buying her a single lily. Striding through the hallway he finally reached her door and knocked.

"Hello, you needed the services of a but-" he stopped abruptly, noticing that the person in front of him wasn't C.C., but rather a tall, dark-haired young man.

"Harry was just leaving." C.C. said, appearing behind him.

The man looked as if he was about to contradict, but thought better of it and left the penthouse.

"Who was that?" Niles asked, jealousy bubbling up inside him, as he half-heartedly handed C.C. the flower.

"That's beautiful!" she exclaimed, smiling broadly, but her face fell when she noticed the tension that had taken hold of Niles' body.

"Harry Dour is my mum's latest attempt at separating us." she said patiently, forcing him to look at her.

"Are you sure?" Niles asked grumpily.

"Now listen, I don't have time for this. You were the one who told me he loved me and that we could make it together. Now that I have broken with my mother, the least you could do is trust me." she said angrily and that finally caught his attention.

"You're right," he sighed, squeezing her hand "it's just when that guy opened the door in his posh suit… and the look in his eyes when he saw me in my butler uniform… I just felt so pathetic."

"I know that I've made fun of your job before, Niles, but that's crap. I personally think you look very sexy in that uniform." she said, dropping her voice to a seductive whisper.

"Sexy, eh?" he asked, shrugging out of his coat.

"Very much so." she repeated, dropping the flower on the table and pulling Niles by his waistcoat towards the bedroom.


End file.
